1 grande amor!
by Kaky-Ventrue
Summary: Sinopse:seis meses depois de paz desde de a derrota de caos um mal adormecido a muito desperta e sailor moon esta sozinha nessa. e quem é esse novo rapaz que entra sem esperar na vida de serena? e o que ele tem a ver com o novo herói dela?


**_Ola eu tinha escrito essa crossover, mas eu parei no meio do caminho comecei a achar muito ruim, então estou a refazer ela... me diz se gostaram ou odiaram, eu amo esse casal e eu queria tentar uma coisa nova em comemoração a nova temporada que vai sair em breve de sailor moon..._  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 01 – sozinha**

* * *

Serena estava no colegial, com 16 anos e ninguém diria que era uma nova serena ali, depois da batalha com caos e galáxia, serena tinha decidido apagar a memória das suas amigas menos da sailor plutão afinal ela era a guardiã da porta do tempo e espaço e não podia ficar sozinha sem proteção, mas das outras ela tinha apagado e do Darién também, embora tenha sido doloroso para ela fazer isso, serena achou que ele merecia ter uma vida de sua escolha. Serena entrou no árcade e olhou na direção do balcão la estava ele tão concentrado nos estudo, ele nem lançava um segundo olhar quando a via, simplesmente a ignorava serena não sabia se achava bom ou ruim, haviam passado tantas coisas juntos mesmo que ela tivesse alterado a memória dele ela tinha esperança de que o amor que ele sentia por ela o fizesse querê-la, mas parece que ela havia se enganado, ele parecia querer qualquer garota menos ela.

Serena tinha mudado o estilo de seus cabelos também, o que antes eram odangos agora era um rabo de cavalo e com uma linda cascata de ouro pelas costas, ela não era mais tão desajeitada, parecia que tinha chegado a hora dela desabrochar em uma linda rosa. Já se passara 6 meses desde a derrota do caos e serena agora passava a maior parte sozinha afinal Rey, Lita, Amy, Minako, não se lembravam mais dela, serena estava sentada no balcão tomando seu Milk shake e ouvindo a risada das quatros juntas e do seu lado seu antigo e primeiro amor estudando, ela suspirou e Andrew disse baixinho para ela

-isso é culpa sua devia ter deixado as coisas como estavam!

-nunca eles se sacrificaram demais por mim... e esse baka merece ter uma vida por sua livre escolha, se isso for outra menina que seja então!

-Vai proteger o planeta sozinha? – havia descrença na voz dele

-duvida que eu posso?

-você quer se matar neh?

-se você pensa assim, e Andrew nos já discutimos isso esquece, já fiz e não vou voltar atrás!

-tudo bem eu desisto.

Serena ficou ali por alguns momentos e depois saiu, ela estava andando pelo parque quando escutou gritos e ela correu só pra ver um youma atacando as pessoas, ela pegou o broche e tirou o cristal que continha a energia de todos os planetas olhou com carinho o recipiente e o fez desaparecer e na mão uma lua apareceu totalmente dourada e no centro da lua crescente tinha uma abertura onde ela encaixou o cristal de prata elevou ele pro alto e disse

-cristal de prata lunar transformação!

Uma luz prateada envolveu no lugar de fitas rosas eram fitas prateadas que envolveram o corpo dela um vestido creme apareceu meias brancas azuladas ate a coxa com sapatos de cristal azul claro luvas brancas ate o ante-braço com vários adornos e seus cabelos se repartiram não em formato odango, mais em Maria Chiquinha com uma flor branca proveniente da lua em cada lado de seu cabelo em sua mao um cetro lunar com um cabo com todos os planetas do sistema solar.

-pode parar (algumas coisas nunca mudam)

-quem é você?

-não posso permitir que uma coisa asquerosa como você perturbe a paz deste planeta, eu sou cristal sailor moon e vou te derrotar em nome da lua!

Ela se lançou ao encontro com o youma e começaram a lutar vale dizer que ela nunca foi muito boa com lutas então ela estava mais apanhando que batendo, cristal sailor moon caiu no chão e o youma veio com um golpe mortal em direção a ela que fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe, mas este nunca veio.

-você esta bem?

Ela abriu os olhos para se deparar com um cara de cabelos loiros espetados sorrindo para ela, ela então balançou a cabeça e sorriu agradecida, o estranho virou as costa e saiu voando deixando ela abobada e viu que o youma tinha virado pó.

* * *

-avozinho eu acho que o papai tem razão... você deveria tentar.

-educação física? Eu não sei se levo jeito para isso...

-devo dizer papai que você leva mais jeito com adolescentes que vegeta...

-me deixa fora disso... –reclamou vegeta como sempre mal humorado

-onde é?

-em Tókio no colégio juuban.

-por que La?

-é um lugar movimentado com pessoas de verdades e não com uma coleção de fotos e um bando de dinossauros... – disse Gohan

-bem – Goku coçou a parte de traz da cabeça um gesto que ele tinha ha muito – esta bem eu vou...

-que bom avozinho, eu não gosto de vê-lo aqui sozinho, vou ficar mais feliz quando estiver rodeado de pessoas...

-pai não se preocupe eu te empresto meu AP para você morar, fica perto do colégio.

-ok Gohan, mas aos finais de semanas eu vou voltar para casa.

-legal pai, agora é so me matricular na escola, e pai você é... bem como é meio difícil a nossa família, seria melhor nos sermos apenas irmãos ok?

-a certo sem problemas...

No outro dia Goku estava andando pelo corredor quando ouviu uma voz que tocou la no fundo de seu coração, ele parou de onde vinha a voz e ouviu

-vamos la serena mais uma vez desta vez sem interrupção.

-esta bem

**_A música na sombra_****_  
O ritmo no ar  
Um animal que ronda  
No véu do luar_**

Eu saio dos seus olhos  
Eu rolo pelo chão  
Feito um amor que queima  
Magia negra, sedução

serena cantava de todo o coração e seu olhos encontrara de um homem que olhava diretamente pra ela como se estivesse sido encantado pela musica a voz dela

**_Como uma deusa  
Você me mantém  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além_**

**__**eles continuaram a se olhar e o coração dele se acelerou a menina tinha a voz mais bela de todo o universo, ele nunca tinha ouvido som mais doce suave e firme ao mesmo tempo.

**__****_Aqui nesse lugar _****_  
Não há rainha ou rei  
Há uma mulher e um homem  
Trocando sonhos fora da lei_**

Como uma deusa  
Você me mantém  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além

**__**Serena não conseguia desviar o olhar daquele homem, mas por incrível que parecia ela estava cantando divinamente e nem precisava olhar na partitura, ela estava com o coração acelerado, nunca pode imaginar que alguém tão singelo poderia lhe causar aquela batedeira em seu coração

**_Tão perto das lendas  
Tão longe do fim  
A fim de dividir  
No fundo do prazer  
O amor e poder_**

A música na sombra  
O ritmo no ar  
Um animal que ronda  
No véu do luar

Tão perto das lendas  
Tão longe do fim  
A fim de dividir  
No fundo do prazer  
O amor e poder

**__**Goku colocou a mão no vidro da porta e sorriu, de uma forma simples e gentil ele queria tocá-la pra ver se era real o que estava vendo , ele achava-a tão bonita, coisa que ele nunca perdera tempo, ou melhor nenhuma mulher despertara aquele lado masculino nele antes.

**_Como uma deusa  
Você me mantém  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além_**

Tão perto das lendas  
Tão longe do fim  
Afim de dividir  
No fundo do prazer  
O amor e poder

Como uma deusa  
Você me mantém  
E as coisas que você me diz  
Me levam além.

Serena acabou de cantar e desviou o olhar para a professora que falava entusiasmada, mas quando ela voltou o olhar para a porta ele tinha desaparecido.

Goku viu o diretor e foi ao encontro dele, a musica tinha chegado ao fim, embora estivesse com vontade de entrar na sala para falar com ela, Goku sabia que não podia; então o diretor apareceu e foi ate ele, depois de tudo combinado Goku se dirigiu a quadra que foi indicada pelo diretor e ali começou a programar a suas aulas.

A tarde já tinha chegado e Goku estava animado tinha gostado de atuar como professor de educação física, embora animado estava meio decepcionado pois não tinha visto a menina em nenhuma das salas que ele dera aula, bem ainda restava uma e era neste momento que a ultima entrava e foi com surpresa que a viu entrar,tímida e se sentar bem longe da quadra como se temesse que a quadra pudesse atacá-la e isso fez com que risse atraindo atenção dos alunos que logo ficaram em silencio então se recompondo ele começou

-ola eu sou Goku sou o novo professor de educação física, hoje vamos apenas aquecer depois que cada um se apresentar para mim. Você pode começar.

-oi eu sou Minako aino, 16 anos do segundo colegial

Cada aluno e aluna se apresentou como Serena estava longe, ela foi a ultima se apresentar, na verdade ela estava observando seu novo sensei discretamente e sabia que era o que tinha visto fora da sala de aula em que estava cantando mais cedo... embora ele não demonstrasse mínimo reconhecimento disso.

-ola eu sou serena tsukino, 16 anos segundo colegial

Ele sorriu encorajando-a e depois chamou todos para a quadra, mais ela ficou onde estava.

-bem agora quero que corra em volta da quadra cinco voltas completas.

Ele viu que ela permanecia sentada onde estava e todos seguiram o olhar do professor, já estavam acostumados a vê-la grudar no banco e ninguém a tirava dali

-Serena, você não vem?

-desculpe sensei, mas eu queria dizer que não costumo fazer educação física.

-por quê?

-bem você vê – serena estava constrangida e como de habito coçou a parte de trás da cabeça – eu sou muito desastrada, sabe e sempre acabo machucando alguém durante a aula então eu sempre fico sentada...

-por que te pedem ou você é que decidiu isso?

-eu que não quero sensei... – disse tímida

-depois que a classe for dispensada você espera para podermos conversar sobre isso...

-h-hai...

A turma correu e quando completaram as voltas ele disse

-agora vamos nos alongar, é importante lembrar que nunca deve alongar o corpo antes de se aquecer, pois pode prejudicar e causar muitas dores

Goku começou a se alongar pedindo à turma que seguisse o seu exemplo, meia hora depois foram dispensados e serena ficou para trás.

-Serena você tem medo?

-um pouco sensei... é dificil para mim ate andar em plano reto de sapatilha sem cair imagina na educação física?

-hmm entendo, mas vamos fazer uma coisa? Eu vou te dar umas aulas extras o que acha? Assim poderá logo participar com seus colegar de classe e aprendera ter coordenação motora certa...

-eu... eu...

-vamos la serena, sei que você consegue, basta se esforçar...

-oh céus! isso não vai dar certo...

Goku apenas sorriu e a dispensou da aula dizendo que ela teria 10 minutos de aula com ele.

* * *

**Nota:por favor comentem e me deixe saber seus pensamentos nada me deixa mais feliz e animada que um comentário... saibam que sou fã de vocês...**


End file.
